The Misadventures
by Lee Hikari
Summary: Full name. The Misadventures of a 16-year old, Bi-Polar, Psychopathic, Prank-Pulling, Pie-Munching, Shinigami. Raven's misadventures between the worlds.
1. When Two Pranksters Meet

The Misadventures of a 16 year old, Bi-polar, psychopathic,

pie-munching, prank pulling Shinigami

Chapter 1: When A Blue Cat

and an Explosion Expert meet

Raven was tired and bored. An unusual combination of the two, for normal people would have gone and done something of some worth, or take a nap. Not Raven, noway in hell was she going to take a nap for no reason other then bother somebody with her antics. The only problem is that she was nowhere near her normal area. First of all, she was trying not to hit herself, and that she was actually at Hueco Mundo.

"Damn it all. Out of everybody that I know, I'm the one that gets lost...Fuck it all..." Raven mumbles out, swearing to herself that she should make a fucking map of the area before she gets herself killed, again. Deciding that the best, and most likely the funnest, thing to do was to cause an explosion.

_'You know your not supposed to go near explosives, Hana-chan. Especially after the incident with both Soul Society and Konoha.' _Hakumei, Raven's Zanpakuto, tells her.

'Bah, no fun no fun. Hakumei-chan, why do you always rain on my fun?' Raven thought to her zanpakuto spirit.

_'To keep you from killing yourself, Hana-chan.' _Hakumei answers, but is answered by Raven's normal answer.

'Ara? Did you say something Hakumei-chan?' Raven asks, no longer paying attention to her blade's spirit. Hakumei just answers with a sigh, but glad that Raven hadn't done anything to bad. Well, up until Raven decided to go 'check out' the new building that somebody was building. That somebody turned out to one Sosuke Aizen, by a low ranking Hollow. After learning this, Raven had put up her sadistic grin on her face, something that would scare everybody that knew Raven.

_'Hana-chan, why are you going there? You'll just get yourself killed again or maybe worse?'_ Hakumei asks, and Raven laughs.

'Ano...It's just for fun, Hakumei-chan. I just want to stir up some fun, that's all!' Raven answers, laughing all the same. Raven ignores the rest of Hakumei's chiding of Raven's decision, and runs toward the new large 'house' of sorts. She gets close enough to her something like a roar, and to the thanks of Hakumei, causing Raven's curious personality to come out.

"What was that?" Raven asks, excited by the new sound.

_'It might have be a high ranking Hollow. Please be careful, Hana-chan.' _Hakumei answering Raven's questions.

"Whatever it was, sounded strong! I'm gonna see what it was!" Raven says, and before Hakumei could convince her otherwise, speeds off toward that direction. It took Raven only a few seconds before Raven had found where the source of the noise had came from. It came from a panther-like Adjuchas class Hollow.

'He looks like a kitty-cat....Hakumei can we keep him?' Raven asks, watching the strange panther Hollow.

_'Raven Hanabi! Have you lost your mind! No you may not keep that thing as a pet!' _Hakumei chides Raven, and Raven sweat-drops slightly.

'Come on! It was just a joke!' Raven whines to Hakumei, ignoring the fact that the panther Hollow could most likely sense her.

"Who's there! Come out before I kill you!" The said Hollow growls out, and Raven swore that she heard Hakumei chuckle to herself.

"Nani? I didn't do nothing!" Raven says, coming from behind the rocks, which she liked to say looked as plain as everything else around there.

"Your a blasted Shinigami! How the fuck did you get here!" the Hollow hisses out, and Raven just smiles sweetly.

"Why I don't know what your talking about, Hollow-Kitty?" Raven says, actually feel Hakumei's glares.

"What the fuck did you just call me, you ugly bi..." The panther began, but stopped when a long blade's edge appeared at his neck.

"I suggest that you don't say the last word if you still want to be a Hollow." Raven says, all humor gone from her now serious voice.

"Now, how 'bout ya tell me your name? Mine's Raven Hanabi! What's yours?" Raven said, her voice happy now. The Panther Hollow just stared at the girl, now wanting nothing more but to kill her, but sighed at her annoying look.

"Fine, I'll tell you only once. Its Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The panther growls out, yet oddly enough earning himself a large, half crazed, look from the girl.

"That's a really cool name, Grimm-kitty!" Raven's says, and Grimmjow just wanted her to leave him the fuck alone, or some other Hollow's problem. The girl stops saying something to Grimmjow, and then starts laughing.

_'You do know he wants to kill you now, Raven.' _Hakumei tells Raven.

"Come on Hakumei-chan! I can't be that annoying that he wants to kill me. After all I'm just trying to be polite, which many people we both know want me to try out!" Raven answers to Hakumei, and Grimmjow thought the girl was speaking to herself.

_'Yes, but not to a Hollow, Raven! Do you even have a sense of self-preservation?'_ Hakumei chides Raven, and Raven giggles again.

"What does 'Self-preservation' mean?" Raven asks to nobody in particular.

"How the fuck should I know." Grimmjow finally says something, and Raven just grinned again.

"Whoops! Sorry, Grimmjow! I was talking to my zanpakuto, and she gets mad really easy..." Raven says, scratching her head while laughing to herself.

"Basically, your insane." Grimmjow growls out, and Raven stops laughing.

"No. I don't know what insane means. Anyway, Imma gonna go and look at the new building!" Raven says, pointing to the large white building. A large grin had reappeared on her face, which for some odd reason, scares the panther Hollow.

"Wanna go with meh?" Raven suddenly asks.

_'You only want to go there to check if they got any pie.'_ Hakumei says, and Raven growls out loud.

"Do not, Haku....They have pie! Whoosh!" Raven says, bringing her arms up to show great excitement for the thought. Grimmjow just looks at the crazed girl, slightly bothered that she got excited for the mention of pie.

_'Raven Hanabi! You are...are you even listening to me! Raven! RAVEN?!'_ Hakumei yells, but to her horror, Raven had shut most of her brain so she couldn't hear her yell.

"Hey, Mister Grimm-kitty. Want to help me pull a prank on somebody? It'll be fu-un!" Raven says, a sly smile on her face. Yet, if Grimmjow was actually thinking, and this is such a huge 'IF', he would have noticed the more, happy tone that was in Raven's voice. He didn't.

3 Years later

Grimmjow was walking around Las Noches, his Arrancar uniform in its normality of it all. As always, he wanted to go out and kill something, or more so, he wanted to pick on some weaker Arrancar. Not his problem that they couldn't be Espada level.

'I wonder if that stupid idiot Yammy is nearby? Could put his ass on fire again...on second thought I better not.' Grimmjow thinks, his mind going over all the fun pranks he could have pulled on some of the Espada, if Aizen hadn't forbidden him after the time he had found his movie collection. That had put a large scar in Grimmjow's sanity. Suddenly, a large explosion is heard near him, and since Grimmjow had nothing better to do, he decided to go see if it was somebody to fight. Turning the corner, he see's a young girl with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a purple top and blue jeans.

"Whahahahaha! Just the perfect amount of high explosives!" The girl says, laughing with a large smile on her face. Tempted to attack the girl, he stops when the girl stops and smiles again.

"What are you going on about, Hakumei-chan? I don't wanna leave! I gotta get proof that Aizen is gay!" The girl says, her smile growing. Grimmjow knew who it was without needing to hear the name 'Hakumei-chan'. He just grins at this, and laughs. The sound gets the girls attention, and she smiles.

"Oi! It's Grimm-kitty!" the girl says, rushing over. "How ya been, you over-sized cat?"

"I'm not a fucking cat, Raven. Get it through your head." Grimmjow answers, grinning despite his anger at being called a cat again. The girl, Raven, just smiles, and laughs.

"Anyway. I can plainly tell that your a Arrancar...or just a neko." Raven says, gaining a swift aimed punch from Grimmjow. The which she quickly dodges the punch, and points him.

"Still no sense of humor, Grimmjow? You'll never be anywhere if you got no sense of humor." Raven says, her face still a slight smile.

"No sense of humor. I would love to prove you wrong, you crazy psychopath, but last time I pulled a prank, Aizen nearly killed me." Grimmjow growls out, and Raven shows him her fox grin.

"Then we pull a prank he can't track it back to you, or have no proof of said evidence...wanna go dye somebodies hair a neon color?" Raven asks, a demonic look in her eyes. Grimmjow just grins in return.

"And I know the perfect person." Grimmjow answers, and the two start to laugh softly. The two pranksters were about to begin there first prank.

Gin Ichimaru was bored, and was in the kitchen. He was munching on something that human's called cereal, but he didn't really care at that moment. Yet, suddenly the door opened to reveal Grimmjow and some girl. Seeing Gin, who was by himself, they grinned dangerously. Grimmjow and the girl quickly walked over, the girl's face reminding Gin of a fox.

"Gin? Can you do me a favor?" Grimmjow asks, and the girl giggles. Something in his tone of voice catches Gin's attention, and he nods his head.

"What can I do for you, Grimmjow? And who might this young girl by?" Gin asks, and Grimmjow just laughs. He looks at the girl, and the girl just smiles. Taking a seat next to Gin, the girl took his cereal.

"The name's Raven Hanabi. Me and Grimmy here want to dye somebody by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer. The problem is that we need to do it without him seeing us, and Grimmjow told me that you could help." Raven says, eating the food without a problem. She smiles softly to Gin, and he wonders how many pranks she had caused. Yet, the idea of doing something like this is more fun then Gin could withstand.

"Fine by me. I'll be your look-out if ya need me. Anyway, what color where you two thinking?" Gin asks, and he sees Raven's grin grew larger.

"Neon pink."


	2. Pink Hair of DOOM!

The Misadventures of a 16-year old, Bi-Polar, Psychotic,

Prank-Pulling, Pie Munching, Shinigami

* * *

Chapter 2: Pink Hair of DOOM!!!

Raven, Gin, and Grimmjow quickly walk down the hallways, ignoring any and all stares that they got. Raven was smiling to herself, an air of confidence surrounded her being, and the smirk that played across her face added to that affect. Gin himself was smiling to himself, his face happy for some odd reason. The last but not least, Grimmjow seemed highly amused by the deed that they were going to pull, a sadistic smile played across his face.

"So, how are you going to pull this, Raven?" Gin asks casually, earning a half chuckle from Raven.

"Heheh...I learned this move called Alchemy. I can change anybodies hair to any color I want...I just need a look out and somebody to do the distraction." Raven answers, looking at Gin and Grimmjow. The two smile at there respective jobs, and soon found themselves near the meeting/dining room. The man...err....Espada of the hour was sipping his tea with an almost bored expression on his face.

_'Raven, is this such a good idea? I mean, you did come here to find evidence that Aizen is gay, but isn't this going too far?'_ Hakumei asks Raven, and Raven laughs to herself. Gin looks at her in confusion, but doesn't ask.

'Come now, Hakuemi. I haven't forgotten about it at all! Actually, this is just to see how much more powerful the higher ranking Esapada are.' Raven answers Hakumei, a laughing smile played across Raven's face. Considering that Raven was smiling to herself just caused Gin to wonder her problem.

"Shall we begin then?" Raven suddenly says, her voice calm, yet creepily happy. Nodding their heads in excitement, Grimmjow walks over to Ulquiorra, who was still sipping his tea. The plan was simple, easy, and if anything, the most easy well played planned prank that Raven had ever created. After all, if it was nothing more, Raven's mind could analyze a well formed prank in a matter of seconds, causing the prank to be impossible to bring it back to her.

'_**You sure are confident that this would work, Raven.**__'_ A new voice came forth from Raven's head. Raven's grin grew into a new smile. Gin watches this happen, and watches in amazement as Raven laugh softly.

'Of course this is going to work, Amaya. Do you not trust me?' Raven thinks to herself, hearing the new voice laugh at this.

_**'Hahahaha! Trust you? Raven, I trust that this is going to be the funnest thing I've ever done!'**_ Amaya answers, and Raven just smiles at the words. Bringing her mind back to the events playing out, just as she had told Grimmjow. Ulquiorra looked annoyed at the other Espada, and Grimmjow just had to act normal, meaning him being a prick to the Espada. Just keep him from looking this way, that was all Grimmjow had to do. Simple really, it would even work if Gin did it, but what would be the fun in doing that?

Looking over, Raven watches Grimmjow start an argument with Ulquiorra, which included both name calling, and Grimmjow calling Ulquiorra a 'Whore'. Raven couldn't help but smile at her new friend's vocabulary. Moving forward, Raven starts to move toward the two. Grimmjow notices the movement, but makes sure he doesn't do anything that would give it away. Raven, her super ninja mad skillz...(**AN: Heehee, Mad Ninja Skillz rule!**)...in effect, slipped near the 4th Espada. Making no sound, she claps her hands together, and touched a finger on Uliquiorra's hair. There was no sound, as Grimmjow continued to yell at Uliquiorra, and the small sparks that flew from the small alchemy was barely seen. Turning around in a flash, and walking back with a casual smile on her face. Nodding to Gin, his part of this little play, and he walks to the dining hall. Raven watches this happen, and laughs silently when Gin gasps.

"Uliquiorra! What the hell happened to your hair?!...I have to admit, its a good change." Gin says, shocked, but shows his sadistic side when he adds the last part. Uliquiorra looks at his hair, and seeing that it was now a very bright, very ugly, neon pink, looked like he was going to have a seizure. The evil smile that grew from Raven's mouth was so mischievous and dangerous, that she had to hold back a laugh. The worse of it all was that Uliquiorra couldn't place the deed on Grimmjow. Agreeing that it wasn't Grimmjow, considering the fact that he hadn't moved from his chair, nor did Uliquiorra feel the sudden change of his hair color. It was then decided that whoever did it, did it when he was asleep. Gin got up, and Grimmjow just laughed at Uliquiorra's new 'hair color' idea. Leaving the room, laughing happily, also leaving Gin to talk with Uliquiorra about changing it back. Raven turns around, and leaves the room before Grimmjow catches up.

Humming merrily down the empty white halls, Raven turns around when both Grimmjow and Gin catch up with her. The two were trying to hold down their laughter, and Raven smiles at them.

"See, wasn't that fun!" Raven tells the two.

"Hell yeah. He looked like he was going to go and start stabbing himself!" Grimmjow laughs out, and Raven laughs once more.

"The guy is an Emo. Plain and simple." Raven answers, and the two look at her blankly. Noticing the looks, Raven sighs.

"A person who wears almost all black, wears make-up, and stabs themselves." Raven explains, earning two very amused smiles on both Gin's and Grimmjow's faces. Suddenly, Raven stops.

_'You, Raven Hanabi, are pure evil.'_ Hakumei says, and Raven just smiles.

'Come now, Hakumei. I'm not that bad. After all...Do you think they got pie?' Raven asks, but her only answer was a sigh.

"Hey, do you two know if ya got any pie here?"


	3. Voldy has a Stick

The Misadventures of a 16-year old, Bi-Polar,

Psychopathic, Prank-Pulling, Pie-Munching,

Shinigami

Harry Potter/Bleach

Chapter 3: Voldy's got a Stick

The greatest Dark Lord of the Wizarding world was sitting in his room, sipping some tea to pass the time. A dangerous look was in his red eyes, a mocking smile on his face. A few more days, just a few more and he will finally kill that brat, Harry Potter. He was barely paying attention to the door, until it was blasted of its hinges. The blast was so large that it kicked up dust from the floor. Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard that ever lived, turned around in slight shock. Who he saw left him beyond confused. A teenage girl with brown hair, a long sword, and muggle clothing came into the room. A large smile was on her face, a pair of goggles covering her eyes.

"How dare you enter here, girl!" Voldemort finally growls out, taking out his wand. The girl on the other hand just smiles, and laughs. It was a mocking smile, and Voldemort hated it beyond everything. How dare this girl laugh at him like that! He'll kill her.

"I am the greatest Dark Wizard of all time! Who are you, and how dare you come here?" Voldemort growls, earning another laugh from the girl.

"You wanna know my name, dude. It's Raven, and one more thing. If ya think ya can harm me with a little stick, I would like to see you try." The girl, Raven she had called herself, smiled quite maliciously. Voldemort glared at the girl, pointed his wand at the girl, but before the he could shoot at the girl, she pointed a finger up.

"Oh, and you should know...Hey! Is that pie?" Raven began, but stops, pointing at an object near the chair. Of course there was no pie, just some paperwork that the Dark Lord had to do. Pointing to his wand at her, Voldemort growls out, "Crucio."

When nothing happened to the girl, she turned around with a blank look. She blinked a couple of times at him, but then grins a large smile at Voldemort.

"What was that? That looked important! What did it do? Was it supposed to do something? Like what?" she asked, a multiple of questions shot from her.

"Why didn't Crucio worked on you! You should be withing in pain!" Voldemort growls out, shocked by this new fact. Then something new happened. The girl grinned with a devilish grin, and chuckled.

"That was supposed to hurt me? Maa maa, that was worthless." The grin grew more, as a large hammer appeared from thin-air. "Try a better weapon....Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you me name! Its Raven Hanabi!"

The last part of what the girl said, she said it with a happy grin. Then she came forward, smiling like a mad-man...erm...-lady, and goes near Voldemort, swinging the hammer around.

* * *

5 days latter, Voldemort's Death Eaters decided to check up with their lord's well-being. They knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. Instead, a young brown haired girl answers the door. She smiles at them, and waves her hand at them.

"Hi people!" She tells them, a wide smile on her face. Some of them, the younger members, waved back to her.

"Hello, Miss. Is Lord Voldemort in there?" one of them asked. A frown flashed on her face, but her smile came back to her face.

"Oh, you mean Voldy! Yeah, he's over there...he won't come out of his Emo Corner that I got for him." she answers, moving, and pointing to their lord, who was in fact a corner. The corner was black, with a single piece of paper over it. On it is written on white paper '_**This is Voldy's Emo Corner, Do Not Touch'**_

Some of the older members took their wands out, and pointed them at the girl. While the younger members started to chuckle and laugh. After a few seconds, rest of them took there wands out. A frown appeared on the girl's face, and she pouted.

"Not you guy's too! What's up with you guy's and sticks!"


	4. The Peanut Issue

The Misadventures of a 16-year old, Bi-Polar, Psychopathic,

Pie-Munching, Prank-Pulling,

Shinigami

* * *

Raven meets Jack Sparrow, and a problem arises. Small swearing, mainly Hell.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Peanut Issue

For a strange reason, Raven Hanabi had been sent to go pick up a group of immortal souls, but instead found herself on a ship with a guy. The guy's name was _Captain _Jack Sparrow, who was the captain of the ship that the two were on, the Black Pearl. Then, a small issue arrived. The issue for food, and Jack only had a peanut.

Let the fight over the peanut begin!

"Give me the stupid peanut!" Raven growls, trying to grab the peanut from Jack. Jack on the other hand, kept the peanut away from the girl.

"No! It's my peanut!" Jack yells back, running to the other side of the ship. Raven followed him, yelling curses at him.

"Give me the damn peanut, Jackie!" Raven yells, chasing after the pirate.

"NEVER!" Jack yells, trying hard from being tackled by Raven. Raven didn't stop, and the two raced around the mast of the ship over 50 times.

Suddenly, the two stopped, huffing and puffing in exhaustion, and sat down. Raven gave Jack a bone-chilling glare, but Jack just chuckles.

"You know what we need?" Jack asks her.

"No. What?" Raven asks back, looking at Jack in confusion.

"Rum." Jack says simply.

"Rum? I can't drink alcohol." Raven answers him, a pout on her face.

"Why not?" Jack asks back, grinning at Raven. The two barley knew each other for over 3 hours, and the two had talked for some time.

"I get drunk reallllly easily, apparently." Raven answers, looking off into the distance. Then, a grin flashed on her face. She gets up, and tries once more to get the peanut.

"Give me the stupid peanut! Imma hungry!" Raven yells, trying to grab the peanut. She actually succeeds in getting the peanut away from Jack. Yet, Jack wasn't ready to have his only food taken away from him.

"Give me that back!" Jack yells back, and he tackles her, trying to the peanut back from Raven. Raven, on the other hand, she looks at the peanut. Raising her arm, her right arm, the left arm was beneath her, and she thew it over the ship. Jack watched in horror as the peanut flew over the edge of the ship.

"What the bloody hell, Raven! That was the only food!" Jack yells, glaring at Raven. Raven on the other hand, grinned at him, and took something out of her sleeve.

"I don't like peanuts. I like peanut butter!" She tells Jack in a happy voice, showing a jar with the words 'JIFF' on the jar. Only 5 seconds pass, and Jack tries to get the jar.

"Give that to me!"

Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan looked at the old friend of theirs, Jack Sparrow, with an odd look. Here was a strange girl and Jack, eating a strange thing from a strange bottle. The two turned and looked at them, and they grinned.

"Hullo peplo!" the girl told them, her voice sounded muffled for some unknown reason.

"'Bout bluudy tume!" Jack said, the same thing happened to his voice. Both Will and Elizabeth looked at them with a confused look at them.

"Wut?" the two asked, blinking in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL, JACK!"


	5. HEY! Listen!

The Misadventures of a 16-year old, Bi-polar, psychopathic,

Pie-munching, prank pulling Shinigami

**The LOZ is around the OoT, before or after, I'm not too positive, since I like the random thought of killing Navi.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: HEY! Listen!

Raven was once more bored. What she really wanted to do was to go out, and hang with Gin and Grimmjow, who became her best buddies when she would get so bored that she would wound up at Hueco Mundo. Really, it was fun to her...not to all those other poor souls that would end up in her pranks that she would pull!

Really!

She's not that evil...

She's just really good at manipulating people. She had a long time to practice.

But the problem was, Kisuke had learned of her trips to the Hollow plain, and didn't like the idea that one of his best friends was going there to get into trouble for some fun...ig: best coustomer damaging his gigai that he worked so hard on.

So instead of Hueco Mundo, Raven was at Hyrule. Worst was, she was at Hyrule _Castle_ with Link and the most annoying ass thing in existance, Navi. This little blue fairy thing would fly around, as if it was on a sugar rush. That, or it was just high on something.

"Hey, listen! I said listen!" the little fairy screeched, causing both Raven and Link to flinch. The two had met out at the forest, and Raven helped the two fight off some monsters. Afterwords, the two introduced each other, while Navi was flying around once more, screeching at things.

Truth be told, Raven thought that Link was an anwesome fighter, that Hyrule was nice enough, but what caused her to think something was fucked up was with Navi. Link had told her to ignore Navi, he did. It worked for 3 minutes before Navi started dive-bombing her head.

Now it had been 2 hours, having to talk to the princess about somethings, for Raven it was just to chat, but for Link, it was important.

Raven wasn't paying so much attention to the stupid fairy, more-so to the argument that Amaya and Elly were having inside her head.

_'Amaya! The reason why your so insensitive is because your so sadistic!'_ Elly yelled, while Amaya just growled at the girl.

_**'I've had up to here with your talk! Who cares if I like to kill people! Its perfectly normal to kill things!'**_ Amaya yells back, while the two where arguing, Raven was chuckling to herself.

"Raven..." Link asks, causing Raven to look over.

"Oh, sorry! Don't pay attention to me. Its believed that I'm not that sane...heheh..." Raven answers, when she felt something coming in to attack her. Taking out a small kunai knife that she kept with her at all times, espiecally after a small problem with Grimmjow*, she had started bringing the kunai with her. She threw it with a good aim, not even looking at the attacker. Of course, Link did, and started to chuckle. Raven looked at the blonde haired boy, a confused look on her face.

"What? What did I kill this time?" she asked, as she turned around, and saw that the kunai had hit Navi straight through, and pinned the fairy to the wall. And if that wasn't enough, Princess Zelda had just walked down the stairs. Seeing the dead fairy, she looked at Raven.

Of course only one word could be heard in her head.

'Fuck.'

"It was an accident..." Raven began, but was stopped, as Zelda started to giggle.

"It's okay, Raven. I understand why your saying it was an accident, but truth be told, nobody really could stand Navi." Zelda explained, with a small smile on her face. Raven sighed, at least this time she killed something that was alright to kill. Not like the last time she killed Byakuya's Koi fish...

"Well, that's good to hear, cause I didn't want to deal with a dead fairy." Raven says, then grinned, as she looked at the two.

After the talk, she started to leave. She suddenly wanted some fish to eat, maybe Tyki Mikk was free. They could get some yummy fish...maybe even Koi...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Near the ending is a D-G.M thing, which is why I think its a good ending.**

***This is going to be either another story, or another misadventure. **


	6. DON'T TRUST THE TEA prt 1

OMG! UPDATE!

Yes, i finally decided to update this story...and I have a reason...sorry, can't think of one at the moment.

By the way, Shizuki is from a friend of mine, TheBloodWolf. She came from the story 'Sorrow and Science'. It's kinda bloody, but it has Raven in it, so I wanted Shizuki to be in this.

I might also update this chapter, and the next couple odd ones, since its not going to be in a line up, as a whole new story. That sounds like a good idea.

That, and some Misadventures are somewhat crazy...hehehehehe

* * *

The Misadventures of a 16-year old, Bi-Polar, Pie-Munching

Prank-pulling, Psychopathic Shinigami

Chapter 6: Never Trust the Tea Part One

Raven grinned as she looked at her 'friend', Shizuki. The blue haired girl of Squad 12 was a lot of fun to talk to. She always had that concentrating look, as Raven once more grinned at her plot that only a crazy person, like her, would make. Getting up from her hiding spot, she sneaked behind Shizuki, her large smile happy.

"HI SHIZU-CHAN!" she shouted loudly, watching the calm and more serious girl jumped at the sudden shout. The glass beaker she had in her hand shattered to the ground, as Raven laughed happily. The girl turned around, an angry look in her silver eyes. Raven though just laughed happily.

"How ya doin', Shizu-chan?" she asked happily. Shizuki glared at her, and sighed. Mayuri-sama had constantly up-graded their alarm systems, but it never worked on the entity that was Raven Hanabi. After the incident with the fox-gene-tea, Raven had been trying to become her friend, and tried to stay out of trouble more than not during her visits of Squad 12. It was somewhat nice of that the crazy Shinigami girl would _try_ to stay out of trouble. Note the word 'try', though, as whenever she was nearby, Raven would always cause large problems when she is nearby.

"What do you want, Hanabi-san." Shizuki asked, trying to keep her tone even. It was taxing, even to her, to keep her from yelling at the other Shinigami, no matter what she did.

"Wwweeeelllll, I was curious if you knew any way to switch a person's personality completely around. I wanted to see what would happen if I gave something to Emo-teme and he would suddenly have emotions." Raven answered, her crazy tendencies coming out. Keeping a sigh and a very strange look off of her face, Shizuki just shook her head.

"No, I don't." Shizuki answered, trying hard not to stare into Raven's eyes. Things tend to happen to those who do. Like the time when Lieutenant Chijiro had, and ended up in a pink tutu singing 'I'm A Little Tea-Pot'. Mayuri-sama was still trying to figure out how Raven got that one done.

"Oh. Could you create one for me then? I'll leave you alone then!" Raven asked, with a large smile. Shizuki just sighed, as she nodded. A potion like that could be helpful...just not in Raven's hands.

'I better make sure I make an antidote. Somehow I have a feeling that some very bad things is going to happen.'

When Shizuki finished the potion, not telling Raven of the antidotes she made just in case, Raven rushed off. Grinning like a maniac that she was, Raven went straight to Las Noches, Hueco Mundo to find Gin. It only took her 5 minutes to locate the fox-like man, who was in the kitchen trying to make a mini smoke bomb.

"Hiya Gin!" Raven says, entering the large kitchen. Gin turned around, and gave her the normal fox-grin of his.

"Ah, hello Raven. Here for a prank or two?" he asked, and seeing the nod, his grin deepened.

"Great. I'll help as soon as I figure out why this stupid smoke bomb won't work." Gin continued, as Raven just laughed.

"Here, let me help." Raven said, quickly fixing the smoke-bomb problem, as the two grinned, and Raven took out the new personality-reverse potion. It really didn't take too long for Raven to find the Emo-king himself, Ulquiorra Cifer, in the library. Sneaking, or more like snaking, inside the room without him knowing, or realizing it, was difficult. But, since it was Raven, it wouldn't have been all that fun if it wasn't difficult, as she slip the potion into the Emo's tea. Sneaking out was almost as easy, up until Grimmjow walked inside the library. Hiding behind a bookshelf, glad that nobody else was in the library, she watched as Grimmjow try to pick a fight with Emo. Emo ignored him, until Grimmjow took his tea.

'Hey! This is like watching tv! Sweet!' Raven thought, as she just watched happily. Then, something unexpected happened. Emo forced the cup away from Grimmjow, drank most of the tea, then Grimmjow took it back, drinking rest of it. Well, that was extremely unexpected, as Raven watched the two start to convulse a little bit, and dropped to the floor. Walking back over to the two past out Espada's, It was interesting that both drank the cup, with Raven thinking that it was odd, but of course her half-crazed mind didn't really notice or cared for it.

"Sweet. Double hit without even trying." Raven says out-loud, as the two men woke up. Seeing this, Raven watched them. Emo started to make a face, and burst out crying.

"Wha! He's crying...It worked! Sweet!" Raven said with a even larger grin. She looked at Grimmjow, and saw that he looked at her with a large confused look, and grinned at her.

"Hi! What's your name? Your pretty!" he said quickly, and Raven made a small face, quickly hiding it from Grimmjow.

"Hiya, I'm Raven. I'm your friend." she said with a happy tone, as she watched Emo suddenly stop crying.

"Really!" he said with a large smile that got Raven to think that this idea was one of her most ingenious ideas ever.

"Yeah, really." Raven answered with a grin. Suddenly the grin disappeared as a new thought came forth. How was she going to have more fun with this? Grinning, Raven thought up the fun, up until Grimmjow hugged her.

"Yay! I have a pretty friend!" he said happily, earning a faint blush from Raven. The new thought of allowing Grimmjow to stay like this was starting to turn a bit hazy. Of course, getting the two emotional reversed men out of Hueco Mundo was a new idea, which she really didn't want to do, and instead, decided on a bit of a funnier game.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, want to play a game? I'm going to place you in a large room, and you have to get somebody to laugh. Grimmjow is going to play a different game." Raven explained, and added quickly when she saw Grimmjow pout. It was kinda funny, watching the two of these men act like kids, but that would also be from the potion, she guessed.

"Sure." Emo said, grinning. Raven had to make sure that she didn't stare. Starring was rude, no matter how much fun it was to torment people with it. Raven just chuckled, as Grimmjow latched onto her for something like support. Emo just started to jump up and down like he was on sugar/coke. Finding Gin outside the room, she whispered to Gin what had happened, and Gin agreed to take Ulquiorra to the large dining room.

"Okay, Ulquiorra-" Raven began, until Ulquiorra pouted.

"I dun like that name." Ulquiorra pouted out, and Raven starred at him.

"Okay, how about a nickname?" she asked, a wild grin growing on her face.

"I wan one too!" Grimmjow says, and Raven started to giggle. Raven didn't see Grimmjow look away, a blush on his face.

"Okay. How about Ulquie and Grimm?" she asked, and the two nodded quickly. Gin, who still had a smile on his face, was now trying to keep some laughter in, as Raven began telling 'Ulquie' about what he had to do.

"First, when you enter the room, you have to act emotionless, or it won't be as fun." she began, and Ulquie just smiled at this, and nodded quickly.

"Whenever you want to, do something that will cause somebody to laugh. Okay. Oh, and stay away from Mr. Pinky." she told him, and Ulquie nodded his head. As he left with Gin, Raven turned to Grimmjow.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

By the way, who should be added to the crazy reverse-personality potion? I have a list of a few, and I wanted to ask? No, I'm not going to make a Poll (stupid fucking things T.T)


	7. THE TRIFORCE OF POWAH!

Oh shit, look, an update! Yayz!

This chapter has quite a bit of swearing, and i'll most likely continue it with another chapter latter to show it off.

anyway, this chapter isn't part of the Tea Story, so yeah...

that one will-might-maybe be posted at a later date, since, 1) i want to post quite a few Misadventures that just want to be posted! so...read and review.

* * *

The Misadventures

Chapter 7: THE TRIFORCE OF POWAH!

Raven Hanabi couldn't help but stare at Souske Aizen, and his...er...brilliant plan. She had to hold the laughter in when she thought of this, since a) Aizen never had good ideas, b) it was a very stupid idea, and c) she was hoping Gin was recording this for future torment.

Ah, blackmail never seemed so sweet, or entertaining!

The smirk that appeared on Raven's face only stopped when she realized she was missing something important, and then blinked in confusion. Pie.

"Oi, Aizen-bastard. I'll be right back to continue this little...monologue of your plans to destroy and become god after I get some pie." she told him with a straight face.

"Pie can wait." Aizen stated, only to get a glare from Raven.

"Pie can wait for no one, Aizen! NO ONE, I SAY! NO ONE!" Raven yelled, and skipped away to find the pie.

When Raven returned with five pans of pie, she saw that Aizen was still ranting about something or anything, not that she cared. She only wanted the free pie.

"..And the might power of the Triforce-" she heard Aizen say, and she froze in place.

Shit.

"Aizen, what do I hear about the Triforce, and what have I told you about it?" Raven asked, annoyance on her face. Aizen, though, the idiot that he is, smirked in triumph.

"The Triforce is the Hogyoku!" he shouted out, obviously pleased that he figured that out. Raven had calmly set her pies down, and had to sigh.

And people call her stupid and crazy.

'Oh wait, I am crazy. Aizen's just that stupid...like that Ron-pig person...heh, pigs. Oink oink oink...' Raven started to think, amusement on her face.Remembering where she was at, Raven pointed at Aizen, and said the first thing.

"Aizen, you really are that stupid, aren't you." Raven stated, as she munched on her pie (yum...apple cinnamon...). Sighing when Aizen just continued to laugh, she got back up, and wondered if she could get Link to help her with Aizen.

The stupid bastard would most likely try to get the Triforce, and become god that way.

'Man, I do not want to be near him when Ganondorf finds out...'


End file.
